


Miracles Happen

by flickawhip



Series: Ash's Birthday Gifts 2018 [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte has a small confession...AU in which nobody has husbands/everybody is a little bit gay.





	Miracles Happen

“Charlotte?”  
Mickie’s voice had broken through Charlotte’s thoughts enough that she had just enough time to fake a smile, pretend she was fine, even if everything in her was begging her to tell Mickie what she was feeling, just get it out in the open. She was too shy though, she had always been too shy.   
“Hey Mickie...”  
Mickie’s smile was warmer now, her voice light.  
“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine...”

Charlotte had spoken softly, her sigh soft even as she bit her lower lip, wishing she was brave enough to tell Mickie what she was thinking, it was too difficult to know what to say, even now. Mickie had smiled slightly.   
“That lip bite says different Charlie... what’s up?”

“I just...”  
Charlotte had paused, then taken a deep breath, forcing herself to say the words, steeling herself for mocking laughter, she had always thought she wasn’t good enough for Mickie, now though she’d been so soft and weak Mickie had seen through her. 

“Maybe I have a crush... on someone...”

A second deep breath.

“Maybe sat right here...”

She still couldn’t quite say the words.

“Charlie... honey there’s only....”

Mickie had fallen silent, then, slowly, as it sank in, she began to smile, the same slow, almost seductive, smile that Charlotte so loved. 

“Wait... do you mean me?”

Charlotte had blushed then, a bright red that flattered her pale skin and light hair so much that Mickie could barely hide her delight, she was adorable when she blushed. 

“Yes...”

Mickie had smiled, kissing her cheek softly. 

“Aw honey, I’m flattered...”

“But?”

“But nothing.... I’m flattered....”

Mickie had smiled, her voice lower as she murmured.

“Maybe I just need to figure out how to get us on the same schedule?”


End file.
